While engaging in various activities, consumers may desire to concurrently consume digital content that is relevant to those activities. However, accessing such content may require continuous input and attention from the consumer. For instance, as a consumer is visiting a museum, the consumer may want to consume digital content (e.g., text, audio, video, etc.) that relates to a particular work or exhibit that is currently being experienced. Typically, the museum may provide a digital media player that stores media content relating to each work or exhibit. When the consumer is ready to access media content that relates to a particular work or exhibit, the consumer may have to physically select the media content that corresponds to that work or exhibit, such as by pressing a button, a code, or otherwise interacting with the device. As a result, while the visiting the museum, the consumer may need to repeatedly and continuously interact with the digital player in order to consume content that relates to the specific work or exhibit being experienced by the consumer. Such interaction may be distracting, time-consuming, and confusing, which may lead to an overall negative consumer experience.